Family Man
by mncali
Summary: Chandler's a single dad raising three kids...awful summery, please just read and review! EPILOGUE UP!
1. Default Chapter

Okay...this is a new fic that I've been working on awhile, it actually isn't finished yet, though I have some ideas, but if people suggest stuff, I might throw it in...so please read and review! I always post faster if I get reviews! Oh, and Chandler is a bit out of character...but it's necessary for the story and will all be explained later!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to own them...I don't.  
  
(Note: Only thing you've got to know is that Ross and Chandler weren't college roommates. Oh, and Phoebe and Joey are married, but they don't have any kids.)  
  
Chandler Bing fell back onto the couch, exhausted. He picked up the remote and turned on the television, happy he had a spare minute to actually watch it. Looking back, he realized this was the first time in practically a week he'd had time to himself. For the past three nights, Lauren had been sick, and she'd gotten it from Emily.who'd been sick four days herself. Chandler sighed and laid back. This whole father thing was no piece of cake.  
  
It wasn't that he thought it would be. He always knew being a dad wasn't going to be one huge party. From the beginning he'd learned to take the bad stuff-to accept the fact that he had to change diapers and wipe snotty noses. But whenever one of his kids smiled at him or said, "I love you, Daddy," it made it all worth it. Of course, he always thought he'd have somebody to share in that happiness.  
  
"Daddy?" Chandler's thoughts were interrupted as his four-year-old son Tyler came down the stairs.  
  
Chandler sighed and stood up, "What's wrong, buddy boy?" he asked gently.  
  
"Daddy, there's thunder. It's too scary. Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Are you sure you can't sleep in your own bed?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, it's really scary," Tyler shuddered.  
  
"Okay, bud," Chandler gave in and scooped his son up. He went upstairs to his bedroom and laid Tyler down in the bed, checking his watch. He might as well turn in. Chandler pulled back the covers and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.  
  
He got only two hours of sleep before he was awoken by Emily and Lauren's screams. He jumped out of bed, checking to make sure that Tyler was still asleep. He was. After four years, Chandler had learned that his son could sleep through just about anything if he wanted to. Unfortunately, most of the time, he didn't want to.  
  
Chandler went down the hall and entered the bedroom his two-year-old twins shared. They had just gotten toddler beds, but Chandler had put rails on the beds so they couldn't climb out. He pasted on a bright smile and kneeled down, "Hey baby girls, what's wrong?"  
  
"Too loud, Daddy, too loud!" Lauren wailed.  
  
"Scary, Daddy, scary!" Emily cried. Chandler sighed and lifted Emily out of bed, and then did the same with Lauren. He went over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat both girls on his lap, rocking gently back and forth. After an hour and many lullabies, he finally managed to get the twins to go back to sleep. He didn't get to sleep himself until about one AM.  
  
Chandler tried. He really did. He tried his hardest, and he put all his effort into raising his kids. But, still, it wasn't nearly enough. He had scarcely enough energy for all three of them. It'd been two years since he'd had a co-parent. His two best friends, Joey and Phoebe, helped out tremendously and he could never repay them for all the hours they'd put into helping him with his kids. But still, it wasn't enough. If you had three kids, you were supposed to have two parents. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. That was what Chandler told himself practically every day. But just the fact that things weren't supposed to be this way didn't change the fact that they were.  
  
The next day, Chandler threw on his jacket and tie and piled his kids into his car. After dropping them off at daycare, he drove into the city, wondering why he'd ever agreed to help plan a surprise party for Joey's thirtieth birthday. Didn't he have enough of his plate? In between dropping off kids and picking up kids, he had to hold down his full time job just so that he could support those kids. And he was trying to plan a party at the same time? He laughed-he did this to himself. But, whatever he felt now, he'd agreed to do it and he had to meet with the caterer. He pulled into the caterer's office, wondering how long this was going to take. He sunk into the chair in the office, exhausted. He'd been up all night with either Tyler, Emily or Lauren, and today didn't seem to be getting much better. As he glanced at the calendar on the wall, he realized the day was about to get ten times worse. He'd lost track of time and he hadn't really known what today was until he looked at the calendar. But today would have been his fifth wedding anniversary.  
  
Chandler put his head in his hands and sighed. This day never got any easier. He pulled himself together and sat up as the caterer entered. "Hi, I'm Monica Geller," she said cheerfully.  
  
Confused? Don't worry...it'll all be explained in Chapter Two...please review! 


	2. Back to Central Perk

Part Two  
  
thanks for great reviews! some of my absolutely favorite authors reviewed my story and i was thrilled! so thank you, thank you and please review again!  
  
(Note: As you can probably tell, Monica and Chandler never met. She has Ross and Rachel, he has Phoebe and Joey. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter!!)  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned 'em, never will (sadly)....  
  
"This party's great, man," Joey said to Chandler, "Thanks for throwing it. You really didn't have to."  
  
"Well, Phoebe helped," Chandler said and smiled at Phoebe.  
  
"And the food!" Joey raved, "The caterer did all my favorites, man!" Chandler smiled as the caterer came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Mr. Bing, I'm all cleaned up in there," she said.  
  
"Thanks so much," he said, handing her a check, "and by the way," he added, "you can call me Chandler."  
  
"Thanks," Monica smiled, "Well, I'd loved to cater for you again, if you need me."  
  
"I've got your office number," he smiled, "Bye." Monica smiled back and left.  
  
Joey immediately clapped his best friend on the back, "Got a little crush there, do ya?"  
Chandler glared at him, "No." he said, his face reddening. Sure, Monica was drop dead gorgeous and incredibly nice, but who was Chandler kidding? He was a single father of three. Monica could get any guy she wanted. Why would she choose him?  
  
"Whatever you say, man!" Joey laughed and walked over to say good-bye to some of his friends.  
  
Three days later, Chandler found himself with free time. It was a rare thing, him having free time. But he unexpectedly got a day off from work and all three of his kids were in school. He silently praised himself for having enrolled Emily and Lauren in that preschool program. Joey and Phoebe didn't have any time off, so Chandler decided to head into the city for the day and spend some time at the places he'd hung around before his kids had arrived.  
  
"Wow," Chandler breathed as he entered Central Perk, "It's sure has been awhile," he said to himself. Chandler thought of the last time he'd ever hung out in the coffee house. Surely it had been at least five years ago. Almost immediately after his wife got pregnant they'd moved out to the suburbs and he hadn't spent too much time here in between his wedding day and moving day. He thought back to what he thought of as the "good old days", the days before he'd gotten married. He and Phoebe and Joey had been at Central Perk constantly, drinking coffee and just talking. Chandler laughed at that-when was the last time he'd actually had time to drink coffee and talk?  
  
As Chandler thought about those days he realized that the Chandler who'd lived that life, the life of coffee drinking and complaining about his job and being afraid to call women.that Chandler probably never envisioned himself the way he was today. Chandler never could have guessed that at age thirty he'd be a single father of three children. He used to be the most commitment phobic man on the planet.now he had three huge commitments tying him down every day of his life. Chandler sighed as he ordered his coffee and sat down the ratty old orange couch.  
"Chandler?" Chandler glanced up as he heard his name being called.  
  
"Monica the caterer?" he asked, looking at the woman who'd called his name.  
  
"Well," she laughed, "I basically prefer just Monica, but."  
  
"Sorry," he laughed. "You come here often?"  
  
"All the time," she said, sitting down next to him on the couch, "I've got this group of friends.we hang out here all the time. You?"  
  
"I used to.same thing, group of friends, hang out and all. But you know, I live in Scarsdale now, so it's kinda a commute."  
  
"Right," Monica said, embarrassed. "So.did your friend enjoy his party?"  
  
"He loved it!" Chandler said happily, "Especially the food."  
  
Monica smiled, "That's good to hear. I actually just started my business. Your party was one of my first."  
  
"Well, it sure didn't seem like it," Chandler raved, "Everything was great."  
  
Monica smiled again and Chandler felt himself becoming more and more attracted to her. Joey had been right-Chandler did have a crush on her, though he'd never let himself admit it. But who wouldn't be attracted to her? She was talented, beautiful and smart. And, Chandler reminded himself, she probably had a boyfriend. He'd be absolutely amazed if she didn't. "Thanks," Monica said, interrupting his thoughts, "It's good to know that I didn't screw up my first party."  
  
Chandler smiled back, "So, um.you live around here?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, really close. There's an apartment building right above this place. My grandmother sublets me her apartment up there."  
  
"You serious?" she nodded, and he laughed, "Small world," he said, shaking his head, "I used to live in that building, too. Me and my friend Joey. My friend Phoebe lived a couple streets down. We all moved out to Scarsdale a couple years ago, though."  
  
"That is a small world," Monica marveled, "Scarsdale's a great place," she said, "I've actually always thought of moving out there myself."  
  
They chatted for a few more minutes and Chandler finally worked up the courage to ask the question he'd wanted to ask from the beginning. "So, um," he stuttered, "I was wondering if maybe.you'd like to go out for dinner sometime." he let the question hang.  
  
Monica smiled and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. "Chandler, I'd love to go out with you," Monica said happily.  
  
I know it's no great cliffhanger, but this'll get better! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Something You Have to Know

Thanks for awesome reviews! I've got the next part all uploaded and ready to go...but I won't post until I get reviews! Thanks! Oh, and whoever asked me where Ross and Rachel were...they're in this chapter, well, they're mentioned anyway! I'm sorry, I'm more of Monica/Chandler writer...but I'll try to throw them in every now and then! Anyway, here's part three! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Part Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em! How many different ways can you say it?  
  
"This place is amazing," Monica marveled as dinner arrived.  
  
"You've never been here?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head, "There's a zillion places in the city, though. You can't make it to them all."  
  
"I guess so," Chandler smiled, "But you know, you with your catering back round should make more of an effort to visit them," he joked.  
  
She smiled and laughed. "Maybe I should. But believe it or not, I mostly make dinner at home. My brother and his girlfriend, who's also my roommate, seem to think I'm their personal chef."  
  
"You close with your brother?"  
  
"Really close," she admitted, "He and Rachel, that's his girlfriend and my roommate, they're pretty much my best friends. We do most everything together. Except cook.that's mostly up to me!" Chandler laughed and Monica continued, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Nah, just me.I'm not really close with my family. My parents are divorced and doing their own things. I have to admit, your relationship with your brother sounds great."  
  
"It is," she admitted, "But you mentioned you had those two great friends."  
  
"Yeah," Chandler smiled, "Joey and Phoebe. They're pretty much my support system. They're married to each other and they're always there, y'know? Really great friends. Though they are a little loopy."  
  
"Loopy?"  
  
"Yeah.for example.ever seen 'Days of Our Lives' Dr. Drake Ramoray?"  
  
"Sure," Monica nodded and then realized what he was getting at, "Oh my gosh! Is your Joey Joey Tribbiani?"  
  
"The one and only," Chandler said, "And that's been one of his only.normal jobs. You've heard of Al Pacino, right?"  
  
Monica looked at him skeptically, "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, Joey got an offer to be in one of his movies. As his butt double. Not stunt double. Butt double."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Monica laughed, "I can't believe that!"  
  
"Well, he's pretty wild. Phoebe calmed him down a little.but she's not so normal herself. She's kind of into the whole cleansing the aura, incense and stuff like that. But she's the sweetest. They make a pretty great couple."  
  
"They sound great. You know, my two friends should meet your two friends. Sounds like the six of us would get along real well."  
  
"Yeah, it does. I think we really would."  
  
Chandler and Monica enjoyed a fun and carefree dinner and afterwards, Chandler took Monica for a walk in Central Park. Towards the end, they sat down on a bench together. "I had a really great time tonight," Monica told Chandler.  
  
"So did I.do you think maybe we could do it again sometime?"  
  
"I think that could be arranged," Monica smiled.  
  
Chandler smiled back and glanced at her, marveling in the fact that a woman as pretty as she had actually agreed to go out with him the first place. With all of his faults, the fact that he was a single dad.women hardly ever went out with him. Unfortunately, that was the point when he realized that Monica didn't even know he was a single dad. He sighed to himself and realized he had to tell her, especially if they were going out on a second date. But there was just one thing he had to do first. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'd been upset if you didn't," Monica smiled and their lips met softly.  
  
"Wow," Chandler said as he pulled away. "That was."  
  
"Amazing?"  
  
"I think they'd have to come up with a whole other word for what that was!" he marveled.  
  
Monica just smiled at him and he realized the time had come. "Look, um, before this goes any further.the whole second date thing.there's something you have to know."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Daddy's Friend

Okay...thanks for reviewing! I thought I was gonna hyperventilate cuz one of my absolute favorite fanfic authors reviewed my story! so thanks and please keep it up by reviewing this part, too! member, the more reviews, the faster i post! anyway, this is where you finally get to find out what happened to Chandler's wife...and i know the reason she's gone is kinda cliche, but the point of this story really isn't her...you'll see what the point is next chapter! so anyway, read and review! oh, and if you guys like this fic, check out my two other ones: A Second Chance, and Making Peace. Making Peace is done, and I update A Second Chance frequently...so, anyway, here's part four!  
  
Part Four  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, not Crane, Bright or Kaufmann.  
  
Monica looked concerned, "Something I should know?"  
  
"Yeah." Chandler took a deep breath, "I'm um, a, uh, a single dad. I've got three kids. A son and two daughters. Tyler's four, Emily and Lauren are two year old twins."  
  
"Wow." Monica said softly, "Wow, wow."  
  
"Surprised?" he asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, a little. You, um, look pretty young."  
  
"Well, how old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Thirty."  
  
"I'm thirty one.I was only twenty seven when Tyler was born. Not to young, but, yeah, I guess I am pretty young for kids. But I've still got 'em."  
  
Monica nodded, trying to take everything in. "You mind if I ask a question?" she asked.  
"Nope, shoot."  
  
"Well, uh, who's their mother?"  
  
"The question I knew was coming," Chandler said, nodding his head, "Well, I got married when I was twenty five. To a woman named Caroline. At first.she was really great. Amazing, really. We both wanted kids, or so I thought. We had Tyler and everything was okay with him. But after she got pregnant with the twins.she just kinda lost it. She couldn't handle being a mom anymore. Too much commitment, she said, too much this, too much that. Whatever it was," Chandler shrugged, "She couldn't take it anymore. She left me three days after Lauren and Emily were born. The only time I've heard from her since is when the divorce papers arrived. I've got full custody of all three kids."  
  
"Wow." Monica said, leaning back against the bench.  
  
"Look," Chandler sighed, "If you don't like kids or you're uncomfortable dating a single dad, you can step away right now. I'd be upset, but honestly, I'd understand. You didn't know about my extra baggage."  
  
"No, no," Monica shook her head, "I don't want to step away, Chandler. I love kids, and I've always wanted them. And I'm having such a great time with you. But I'm just.surprised, I guess."  
Chandler nodded, "Well, most people are," he smiled slightly, "So you still want that second date?"  
  
Monica nodded and kissed him gently, "Definitely."  
  
There wasn't just a second date between Monica and Chandler, but a third, fourth and fifth. Each time, Chandler enjoyed himself more and more. After just five dates, he strongly felt that he might be falling in love with Monica. When they'd been dating for about a month, he realized it was time for her to meet his kids. He invited her over for a family dinner. Every time he'd gone out on a date with Monica before, Joey and Phoebe had watched his kids and he'd gone into the city to pick up Monica, so she hadn't so much as caught a glimpse of the kids. And Chandler wanted her first impression to be a good one.  
  
He begged Phoebe to come over and help him make his kids look nice. Chandler had just gotten the hang of getting his kids into school clothes and brushing out Lauren and Emily's hair. He had virtually no idea what to do to put their hair in styles or put the kids in dress clothes. Luckily, Phoebe agreed to help him. She French-braided Lauren and Emily's blond hair and dressed them in cute summer dresses she'd bought them. Chandler managed to get Tyler into a baby blue collared shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Tyler's blond hair was cut into a buzz cut to make it easier in the mornings, so Chandler didn't have to worry about his hair. Once the kids were done, Chandler had to admit they all looked pretty cute.  
  
He'd cooked what he felt was a nice dinner. Before he'd had kids, he'd scarcely known how to fry an egg, but once the kids came and he was the only one around to cook for both himself and them, survival skills had taken over and he'd learned to cook. Phoebe left, wishing him luck and Chandler settled the kids on the couch to watch cartoons while he set the table. Monica arrived right on time.  
  
"Hey," he said as he answered the door and leaned in to kiss her gently, "Welcome."  
  
"Thanks for inviting me," Monica said, and stepped inside, "So where're those three kids I hear so much about."  
  
"Mesmerized by cartoons," Chandler laughed and led her into the family, "Guys?" he asked, breaking the cartoon trance, "Daddy wants you to meet somebody." Chandler snapped off the television set and picked up Both Lauren and Emily in his arms. Tyler stood by his side. "Guys, this is Monica. Monica, this is Emily, Lauren and Tyler."  
  
"Are you Daddy's friend?" asked Tyler curiously.  
  
"I sure am," Monica said.  
  
"Daddy likes you," Tyler revealed.  
  
Monica laughed, "Well, I like him too."  
  
"Okay, guys," Chandler said, placing the twins back on the couch, "I'm gonna keep getting dinner ready," he turned the cartoons back on and went into the kitchen, Monica following him.  
"Chandler, they're beautiful," she said once they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you," he said, "Thanks for meeting them, too. It really means a lot to me that you'd want to meet them. They're..my life, you know? I honestly don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Emily's smile or hear Lauren's laugh or hear Tyler call me 'Daddy'."  
  
Monica shook her head, "So that's what it's like to be a parent, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Chandler smiled and kissed her.  
  
please review! 


	5. A Part of This

I'm so sorry the chapters were switched...thats what you get for writing 2 fics at the same time, i guess! anyway, thanks for awesome reviews, please read and review this part!  
  
Part Five  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
That night, after dinner, Chandler asked Monica if she'd like to help him put his kids to bed. She nodded eagerly and he led her up to the bedrooms. After getting all three kids in their pajamas and brushing their teeth, Chandler settled them all down on Tyler's bed. "Which story is it gonna be tonight, guys?" he asked all three kids.  
  
"The rabbit, Daddy, the rabbit!" Lauren said excitedly and Tyler and Emily both nodded happily.  
  
Chandler glanced at Monica, "She means The Velveteen Rabbit. It's their favorite book," he got off the bed and produced the book and began to read.  
  
By the time Chandler finished, all three kids had fallen asleep. And, Chandler noticed happily, Emily had fallen asleep in Monica's lap. Monica smiled at Chandler. He put a finger to his lips and gently picked up Lauren and Monica did the same with Emily. They brought the twins to their room and Chandler tucked both girls into bed and kissed them good-night. Then he went back to Tyler's room and repeated the process.  
  
"Wow." Monica said to Chandler once they were down in the family room again. "You are so lucky that you get to do that every night."  
  
"I guess I am," said Chandler, "I never really thought about it."  
  
"You are an amazing dad," Monica said softly.  
  
"I do my best." Chandler said, "Sometimes I think it's not enough."  
  
"It is," said Monica, "Chandler, those kids are perfect."  
  
"Thank you," said Chandler, "That means a lot to me."  
  
"Do you ever regret having them?"  
  
Chandler was silent for a long time and finally, he shook his head, "No, I don't regret having kids..though sometimes I regret marrying Caroline. She broke my heart. But.I can't ever regret my kids because I love them so much. Without them.I wouldn't have a life at all. But sometimes I do regret Caroline."  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
Chandler shrugged, "I thought I did.and maybe I did. I don't anymore, though. When she left.I kind of had to get over her pretty quickly. I had three kids to take care of. No time to focus on me."  
  
"I can't believe you've raised them by yourself," she said softly.  
  
"You learn to cope," he shrugged.  
  
Monica was silent for a long time, "Chandler," she finally whispered, "Everything here.you, those kids.that's all I ever want. I want to be a part of this, Chandler."  
  
Chandler looked at her tenderly, "I want you to be a part of this, too," he whispered. He leaned in to kiss her. Soon, the kiss became an incredibly passionate kiss and they found themselves working their way up to Chandler's bedroom. "What about the kids?" Monica whispered as they entered his room.  
  
"I've got baby monitors," he breathed, "I'll hear them if they get up."  
  
"Then continue," Monica said smiling.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Five Months

omg...im so sorry about the mix-up in chp 5! i fixed it, by the way. in case you didn't figure out, i switched chp five of my other fic, "A Second Chance" with this one! sorry! anyway, here's part six...thanks for reviewing and please review this!  
  
Part Six  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em  
  
Chandler woke up the next morning feeling strange. He suddenly realized it was because he was holding a woman in his arms. It'd been a long time since he'd done that. A very long time. Chandler smiled to himself as he noticed that all three of his kids had slept through the night. They couldn't have picked a better night to do so. Chandler watched Monica sleeping for a little while until she finally woke up.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," he said, kissing her gently.  
  
"Hey," she said sleepily, "Last night was amazing."  
  
"Yeah," he joked, "My kids slept through the night."  
  
She punched him, "I think I meant the other part."  
  
"Oh.that," Chandler joked, "yeah, that was pretty spectacular." She smiled and he leaned down to kiss her again. "Can I tell you something?" he whispered. She nodded, curious as to what he had to say. "I love you," he said softly.  
  
She was silent for a long time and finally, a wide grin filled her face. "I love you too," she whispered.  
  
He smiled, "I was hoping you did,"  
  
They lay there for a little while until Monica glanced at the clock. "What time do your kids wake up?" she asked.  
  
"Umm.around seven-ish. How come?"  
  
"It's six-thirty," she pointed out.  
  
"You're right," he admitted, "But I'd love to lie here all day."  
  
"Me too," she said, "But do you really want to have the sex talk with Tyler when he's four?"  
He laughed, "Guess not! But it's Saturday.what do you say about spending the day here? Do you have any other plans?"  
  
She smiled, "I'd love to spend the day with you guys,"  
  
"Okay then." he said smiling, "First step, feed the troops." They both got out of bed and dressed. Chandler led Monica downstairs and together they prepared breakfast. Just as Chandler predicted, Tyler wandered downstairs around seven and when he went into Emily and Lauren's bedroom, they were awake as well.  
  
"Monica!" the girls screeched as they entered the kitchen. They'd absolutely fallen in love with Monica the night before.  
  
Monica smiled as Lauren and Emily raced into her arms. Chandler smiled at the sight. Tyler had given Monica a similar greeting. Chandler was thrilled.he loved the idea of his children liking his girlfriend. Monica picked the girls up and sat them down at the table next to Tyler. Chandler and Monica served the kids pancakes and then got all four kids dressed.  
  
"Monica, you gonna play with us today?" asked Tyler once he was dressed.  
  
"Sure," said Monica, "What do you guys usually do on days like this?"  
  
"The park!" Lauren exclaimed happily. Chandler laughed.  
  
"I usually bring them to the playground, if it's nice out. Keeps 'em occupied for a couple of minutes," he joked. Monica smiled.  
  
"The playground sounds perfect," she said.  
  
"A single dad?" Ross yelled. "You're dating a single dad?"  
  
"Ross, calm down for goodness sakes! Can I remind you that you're a single dad, too?"  
  
"My wife actually had a reason to leave me!" Ross said, "Monica, how do you know this guy didn't drive his wife away?"  
  
"Ross!" Monica said angrily, "Chandler is the sweetest guy on the planet. His wife had problems."  
  
"How long have you been seeing this guy anyway?"  
  
"Five months." Monica admitted.  
  
"FIVE MONTHS?" (AN: I realize it's a jump in time, but I had to speed this up a bit...you'll see why!)  
  
"Look, Ross, I'm a big girl. I can deal with a single dad, okay?"  
  
"It's not the single dad part, okay? It's the fact that his wife left him. Added to which you kept this relationship secret for five months!"  
  
"Ross.will you at least meet the guy?" Monica asked.  
  
"Fine!" Ross said, throwing up his hands, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna like him."  
"Ross, you don't like any of my boyfriends. I've gotten used to it," Monica sighed. Ross smiled at that and left Monica's apartment. Monica collapsed back onto the couch, deep in thought. She could scarcely believe that she and Chandler had been dating for five months. It'd been the best few months of her life. She and Chandler spent every moment they could together, but more often than not, dates involved Emily, Lauren and Tyler. Monica didn't mind. She'd fallen absolutely in love with Chandler's children. Chandler had once told her that she and his children were the only reasons he got out of bed in the morning. Monica was beginning to see why. Lauren, Tyler, Emily and Chandler had become her life.  
  
She didn't know why she'd put off telling Ross for so long. She'd told Rachel awhile ago, but Ross.well Ross had never liked her dating anybody. She wasn't sure about how Ross would react to a divorced single dad. But she was pretty sure once Ross met Chandler that he'd love him. Monica had already met Phoebe and Joey several times and they were fast becoming two of her best friends. The quirky married couple was hilarious and Monica loved being around them.  
  
A few days later, Monica was getting ready to go to Chandler's house when the phone rang. "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hi, Monica, it's Joey," Joey said quickly.  
  
"Hey, Joey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, don't panic, but I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked, "Is it Chandler? What's wrong with Chandler?"  
  
"Monica, calm down! It's not Chandler.it's Tyler. Tyler.he's been hit by a car."  
  
Ahahah! a cliffhanger! wanna know what happens? then please REVIEW! 


	7. Wait With Me

Okay...part seven! thanks for so many great reviews and pleeeeease review this chapter! i am really making an effort to update every day...the fic is already written, but w/ the school year wrapping up, it's parties, dances, finals...etc! but reviews are definitely an incentive to post, so please review!  
  
Part Seven  
  
Disclaimer: It never changes, never will...they're somebody else's!  
  
Monica couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. She sped down the highways, narrowly avoiding getting a ticket, and raced into the emergency room. "What happened?" she breathlessly asked Joey as she saw him.  
  
"Tyler was over at his friend's house and he was playing outside with his friend. A car swerved off the road and hit him. It didn't hit his friend, though. The friend's mom called Chandler.Chandler's with Tyler right now."  
  
"Where's Lauren and Emily?"  
  
"With Phoebe," Joey answered.  
  
Monica took a deep breath, "How is he? Is he going to make it?"  
  
Joey shrugged, "Chandler will know more than I do.I just got here. Honestly, Mon, I don't know."  
  
Monica sighed, "I'm asking a nurse," she said firmly and stopped a nurse, "Excuse me," she said, "I'm looking for Tyler Bing. His dad's with him right now.do you know where he might be?"  
"I do know where he is," the nurse said, "But only family's being allowed in right now."  
"She is family," a voice said. Monica whipped around and saw Chandler standing behind her. "C'mon, Mon," he said softly.  
  
"Chandler, how is he?" Monica asked once they were headed down the hallway. She looked up at Chandler's face. He looked awful. His face was tearstained and his usual smile had vanished.  
  
Chandler was silent until they stopped outside a bedroom. There was glass so you could see inside. Monica glanced at the boy in the room and realized it was Tyler. But it wasn't the strong, happy, healthy Tyler Bing she knew. This Tyler was covered with bruises and cuts and attached to a million different machines and monitors. Finally Chandler spoke up, his eyes never leaving the sight of his son, "There's very few physical injuries. Just a broken arm, some cuts, bruises. But.he's in a coma, Mon. And they don't know if he's gonna wake up."  
  
Chandler didn't wait for her to respond. He opened the door to Tyler's room and led Monica inside. He sat down in a chair by his son's bed. Finally, Monica went over and sat on Chandler's lap. "Chandler." she whispered, "What's going to happen?"  
  
"We wait," said Chandler simply, "If he doesn't wake up in the next week or so, there's really not much hope he will wake up. But if he wakes up in the next few days.he should be okay. So we just wait until he wakes up. And he's going to," Chandler said firmly, "My boy's a fighter."  
  
Monica was silent for a while. "What can I do, Chandler?" she said softly.  
  
He looked into her eyes, "Wait with me," he whispered, "I need you.Phoebe and Joey will take Emily and Lauren, I know. I need you here with me, please." he begged.  
  
"Of course," she said, "I won't leave until he does," she said, motioning to Tyler.  
  
"Thank you," Chandler said softly, kissing her temple.  
  
No great big cliffhanger, but please bear with me! anyway, please review! thanks! 


	8. The Really, Really Well Scenario

hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! this is the last chapter before the epilogue....and id like to know if you guys would be interested in me writing another fic like this...lemme know in your reviews! anyway, thanks for reading...please review!  
  
Part Eight  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, somebody else's!  
  
Monica and Chandler's days passed slowly. After spending many hours just sitting in Tyler's hospital room, nothing changed. After three days, Tyler still hadn't woken up. Monica and Chandler weren't giving up hope, however. Chandler still talked to his son every day, reminding him how much he had to live for and how much he loved him. Despite everything, Tyler stayed in the coma.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica asked as they were sitting next to Tyler's bed one day. Tyler's doctor had just left and for once, there wasn't a nurse in the room.  
"Yeah?" he asked, looking up.  
  
"What's the funniest, stupidest thing you've ever done as a dad?"  
  
He looked at her strangely for a second. "Well, I guess.." he started, "Last Easter, I was trying to get the kids ready for church and I was ironing Tyler's dress shirt. I don't do a whole lot of ironing and I'm not very good at it. So.I was ironing and I accidentally stepped on the cord and pulled it down on my foot. And.I was barefoot," he said, smiling.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Yeah, ouch," he laughed, "And not only did I ruin Tyler's dress shirt, I spent all of Easter in the emergency room."  
  
Monica laughed and then poked him gently, "See, I got you to smile," she teased.  
"Yeah, I guess you did," he said softly, "Since there's not much to smile about these days."  
  
"Chandler, he's going to wake up. You just have to have a little faith," she begged.  
He shook his head, "I'm not giving up hope.I just keep thinking.what did my little boy do to deserve this? What did he do to deserve having his mom leave? What did he do to deserve being hit by a car? What did he do to deserve being in a coma?"  
  
"Chandler." Monica whispered, "Tyler didn't do anything. And neither did you. Life isn't fair, Chandler, it's just not."  
  
"No kidding," Chandler said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, Chandler," Monica said. She got up from her seat and Chandler enveloped her in his arms. They just held onto each other for a long time. When they broke apart, Chandler said softly.  
"Thanks. I needed that," He kissed her gently. Monica smiled and settled herself on his lap.  
  
They were silent for awhile until Chandler asked, "Mon? Do you.umm.ever think about our relationship going really, really well?"  
  
Monica smiled distantly, "Sometimes, yeah."  
  
"Well.in the really, really well scenario, I guess my kids would sort of be like baggage, wouldn't they?"  
  
"Chandler," Monica said firmly, "Those kids would never ever be baggage to me. Honey, I love your kids. Forever."  
  
He smiled softly at her, "In the really, really well scenario," he began again, "Would you.be willing to, well, adopt my kids?"  
  
Monica grinned widely, "I would be more than happy to adopt your kids, Chandler. All you'd have to do is ask." Chandler kissed her and they just sat, watching Tyler for a little while, Chandler wondering if Monica ever actually would get the chance to adopt Tyler.  
  
"Chandler?" Monica asked, "Maybe this isn't the right time to bring it up, but.in the really, really well scenario, would you be willing, I mean, would you want to have more kids?"  
  
Chandler thought for a while, "I love kids, Mon," he said, "And nothing would make me happier than to be able to watch you be pregnant, and watch you have our baby. I'd absolutely want more kids."  
  
Monica smiled. How had she managed to find this amazing guy? "I love you," she said softly.  
  
"I love you, too." he whispered, and glanced at his son, "I don't know how I'd get through this without you."  
  
Monica glanced at Chandler, who was sleeping soundly next to her. They were both stretched out on the couch in Tyler's room. Monica smiled because Chandler had scarcely slept the past few nights and he definitely needed it. Their conversation earlier that day had made him a little more happy, a little more hopeful, and he was able to sleep. Monica, however, could not. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get used to the incessant beeping of Tyler's machines. Plus her mind was stuck thinking about all that Chandler had said that day. She'd honestly thought she was the only one think about the "really, really well" scenario, but she was thrilled that Chandler thought about it too. She knew Chandler was the guy she wanted to marry. He was the one.  
  
Monica lay awake thinking for a little while. Suddenly, she heard a noise and turned to see if Chandler had woken. But he hadn't. Yet somebody was stirring. Monica jumped off the couch and realized that Tyler was moving! "Chandler," she hissed, shaking him, "Get up! Tyler's moving!"  
  
"What?" Chandler said sleepily, sitting straight up.  
  
"Tyler's moving!"  
  
Chandler's eyes widened as he crossed to his son's bed, "Ty?" he said gently, "buddy, can you hear me?"  
  
Monica held her breath and silently prayed that he could. A few seconds of silence passed, but then, suddenly, Monica heard a soft quiet, "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah buddy," Chandler said gently, his voice tearing, "It's Daddy."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. American Dream

okay...here it is the epilogue! thanks for so many reviews and for reading the series...please review this part and lemme know if you'd like me to write another fic like this.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Three years later:  
  
"Mommy, watch this!" Monica beamed with pride as five-year-old Lauren showed off her newly acquired gymnastics skills.  
  
"No-uh, I'm better, watch me, Mommy!" Emily screeched. Monica laughed.  
  
"You're both great, girls," she said happily.  
  
"More gymnastics?" Chandler groaned as he came out onto the deck. Monica nodded and laughed.  
  
"More gymnastics," Monica said.  
  
"Well, at least I talked you out of making Tyler take it." Monica stuck her tongue out at her husband of two and a half years, and he kissed her.  
  
"Mom, Dad! C'mon.stop it with the kissing!" seven year old Tyler whined. Monica and Chandler laughed and pulled apart. Tyler shook his head in disgust and turned back to shooting baskets. "Hey, Mom?" he asked after a few minutes, "Can I teach Matt how to play?"  
  
Monica looked at Tyler skeptically as he spoke of his seven-month-old brother. "Ty?" Chandler spoke up, "Matthew can barely stand. You're gonna teach him to play basketball?"  
  
"No, I mean." Tyler put his ball down and came over to the porch where Monica and Chandler sat, Matthew in Monica's lap, "When he's bigger. Can I teach him how to play?"  
  
Chandler smiled. Even though his two sons weren't completely related by blood, he highly doubted that Tyler could love Matthew more. "Sure you can, son," he said, ruffling Tyler's hair. Tyler grinned and went back to playing.  
  
Chandler turned to Monica and leaned down to kiss Matthew's forehead. "Sometimes I can scarcely believe this," he said softly.  
  
"Believe what?"  
  
"This," he motioned with his hand, "It's like.the American dream, the magazine cover family.and it's mine."  
  
Monica smiled, "And I'm so happy to be a part of it."  
  
Corny, I know, but it's the end! yay! fyi...my fics always have happy endings! but anyway, let me know if you'd like me to write another fic like this....and please REVIEW! 


End file.
